


well i suppose a friend is a friend.

by LexOfTheRiver (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fluff, Forgive Me, I’m tired, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of alcohol, Worry, all the fixings, and the boys weren’t threatening each other with it or anything, dont worry nothing happens, its cute at the end dont worry, mentions of attempted drugging, thats horrible, uwu, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LexOfTheRiver
Summary: “Can you come pick me up...” Tord froze, hearing the voice. Tom didn’t usually call him, so he was never used to his voice over the phone, but this was clearly his voice.[In which Tom’s somewhere he’s not supposed to be and needs help out of a situation.]





	1. and we all know how this will end

It was two in the morning. Tord couldn’t say the ringing of his cell woke him up, because it didn’t. He was already awake. But he was still pissed. Who could possibly be calling him this late at night? He answered it, not looking at the caller ID, and made his voice sound like he had just woken up. He wanted whoever was on the other end of the call to know he was pissed.

”What do you want?” he asked.

”Can you come pick me up..” Tord froze, hearing the voice. Tom didn’t usually call him, so he was never used to his voice over the phone, but this was clearly his voice.

Tord dropped the act of sounding half asleep and asked, “Why? Where are you?” He tried listening to see if there was any background noise, but anything he could hear was mostly muffled, and he couldn’t make anything out.

”Are you going to come and get me, or not?” Tom sounded off, like he was crying or something.

”Yeah, yeah, just tell me where to go,” Tord said as he stood up from his bed. He threw on his hoodie and shoes, and snuck out from his room, to the front door.

”In town. I’m at the bar..” Yeah, Tom definitely sounded like he was crying, or at least holding back tears. But why was he at the bar? Why wasn’t he at home, in bed?

“Which one?” Tord grabbed his keys, and walked to his car, making sure the house was locked behind him, before getting in and waiting for Tom’s answer. However, when he didn’t respond, Tord asked again, more stern this time, “Thomas. I asked which one.”

”O-oh. Sorry. The one on highland avenue?” Tord didn’t respond as he punched in the address in his gps. He knew exactly which one Tom was at.

”Alright, I’ll be there in thirty,” Tord started.

However, before he could hang up, Tom quickly shouted, “Please, don’t hang up!”

Tord paused, taken aback by this, “Why?”

”Just please don’t hang up.”

”Alright. But what’s going on?”

”I’ll tell you later, but right now is not the best time.”

Growing impatient, Tord snapped, “Right now is the best time, actually. What the hell is going on?”

Tom’s voice dropped, in what sounded like fear almost, “Right now really is not a good time. Not where I’m at right now.”

”Fine,” Tord sighed, “Well, then what do we talk about while I’m on my way?”

Neither actually knew what to talk about. They spoke about their days, even though neither had very interesting things to say. Tord spoke a bit on something he was interested in making, and Tom seemed to enjoy listening to what he had to say. Maybe he was just pretending, but, if he was, he was doing a very convincing job. Anytime their conversation seemed to drop, it left them in a very uncomfortable silence, and Tom would interrupt it by asking how Tord was doing. He must have asked that at least seven times before Tord made it to the bar.

”I’m outside. Where are you?”

”On my way out,” Tom responded, before hanging up. Hardly a minute after, he stepped out, shivering in the cold air. Both men stepped into the car, and drove off.

Tord wasted no time in asking, “Why were you at the bar?” He sounded pissed.

”Why do you need to know?” Tom snapped back at him.

”Why? Because it’s two in the morning, you’re not at home, and instead you’re thirty minutes away, in town!”

”Who are you, my mother?” Tom scoffed.

”No, but she’d be pissed too, wouldn’t she? Would you answer her?”

”Of course I would!” Tom threw his hands in the air. Where was Tord going with this?

Tord took a deep breath before shooting a look over at the smaller man, and saying, “Just tell me what the hell happened. Why wouldn’t you let me hang up? Why are you crying?”

Tom, as if on cue, rubbed his eyes, trying to dry his tears, “I needed to clear my thoughts, okay? My head’s been screaming at me all day, and what better way to spend my time, then drinking my sorrows away, huh?” He chuckled, before realizing that wasn’t a good idea. He cleared his throat, and continued, “Someone tried chatting me up, and tried getting with me, but I declined, and she got pissed. She wouldn’t stop following me around, even when I said I wasn’t interested. I even lied and said I had a boyfriend.” This, Tord laughed at. Tom smacked his arm.

”What? It’s funny!” Tord laughed.

”No it’s not!”

”It kind of is,” he shrugged.

”Anyway!” Tom glared, “She wouldn’t leave me alone. I turned my head for one second, and when I turned back, it looked like she put something in my drink.” Tord stayed silent.

”And, since I was already drunk, I wasn’t thinking right, and my dumbass decided it would be a good fucking idea to drink the fucking drink!” He sounded pissed, but more at himself then anything. He reached up, and started hitting his head on the lower palm of his hand, repeating the word stupid, over and over again. His eyes filled with tears again.

Tord quickly smacked his hand down, and said “Hey, the hell do you think you’re doing? Yes, you made a dumb decision, so what? You’re okay right?”

”I don’t know!! She tried..tried touching me and grabbing me..and— I didn’t want you to hang up because I was scared she was going to do something to me if I wasn’t talking to you!!” The car went silent, except for the quiet sound of music playing on the car radio.

Tord reached over and grabbed Tom’s hand, saying, “She never touched you, did she?”

Tom paused, a little too long, before answering, “No.”

Tord squeezed his hand, repeating, “Tom. She never touched you. Did she?”

He froze for even longer this time, before sighing, “Sort of...”

”What did she do?”

”Not much. She wouldn’t stop messing with my hair, and touching by back and thighs. She didn’t really make any moves other then that I guess..it was just enough to make me feel uncomfortable,” Tom spoke softly.

”You needed to tell me that. I need to know the full story next time, okay? What if something bad happens? You can’t keep quiet about that.”

”I know, but what if I’m just over exaggerating? What if she was just lonely or something?”

Tord shook his head, “Tom her loneliness doesn’t justify what she tried doing to you. There’s even a possibility she could have drugged you or at least tried to!” Tom kept quiet.

”Look, I’m glad you called me. Pissed it was at two in the morning, but glad you’re okay.” Those weren’t words Tom ever expected from Tord. Then again, he didn’t expect to be calling him at two, scared some girl was going to hurt him. He didn’t expect Tord to be holding his hand, and he didn’t expect to be falling asleep in his car, holding his hand back. He didn’t expect Tord to end up carrying him inside the house, and into his bedroom. And most of all, he didn’t expect Tord to stay with him until he fell asleep again. And yet, here they were. Falling asleep together. It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what this is. I made it in an hour and it sUcKS!! But whatever. I kinda wanna make another chapter or smtn and I know what I’d put in it, but would anyone even be interested in reading it? Probably not...


	2. well ive got nothing to prove

It was almost a week later when he got another call. This time, however, it woke him up. Half of him knew exactly who it was, while the other half was surprised someone was even calling. He stood up and walked to the dresser where he had his phone sitting. It was there to make him get up in order to turn off any alarms, but this early in the morning, it was just inconvenient.

He yawned and as answered it, “Hello?”

Of course, the same voice spoke, “Hey...”

”Are..you at the bar again?” Before he answered, Tord already started putting on clothes to go pick him up.

”Hey, that’s not the only place I go!” There was a pause, “But, yeah.”

Tord sighed and nodded his head, although he knew he couldn’t be seen. He quietly opened the door of his bedroom, and walked down the hall to the front door, hoping to miss any creaks in the floor. However, he must have made too much noise at some point (although, he didn’t know when) and he heard a voice behind him.

”Tord..?” He turned around and saw Matt, looking at him confused, while rubbing his eyes.

”Um. What?”

”What are you doing?” Tord decided there was no use in lying to him, he wouldn’t remember it in the morning anyways.

”I’m going to pick up Tom,” he said, turning around.

”Where is he?” Tord paused. Should he just tell him?

Before he could say anything, however, Tom spoke, “Don’t tell him.”

Tord shrugged and said, “It’s none of your business. Just go back to bed.” And, with that, he walked out the door and to the car.

As he started it, and began to back out, he asked, “Why are you at the bar again? And how are you even getting there?”

”Some..things...happened yesterday, and I needed to clear my head again,” he paused, sighing, “And I walk here.”

”Tom, that’s like an hour walk, if not more.”

”I know, I know. But it helps, okay?”

Tord didn’t respond and instead asked, “Is that girl there again? Do you want me to stay on the phone?”

”Oh. No she’s not here anymore, so you don’t have to stay on the phone if you don’t want to.”

”Anymore?” he questioned.

”She was earlier, but she was with someone else. She must have passed out or something cause he was carrying her out. I’m hoping it’s just because she drank too much.”

”She left you alone?”

”Pretended she didn’t see me.” Tord hummed in response. That’s good, sort of. Silence overcame the call, but, neither hung up. It didn’t feel as unsettling as it had a week before. Neither felt the need to continue the conversation. Eventually, Tord arrived at the bar. He stopped in front of it, because Tom was already outside. Then, he hung up the call, and Tom got inside the passenger seat. He didn’t necessarily sound like he was crying again, but he sure looked like it.

”What happened to you?”

”Nothing,” Tom waved him off. Tord decided not to pester him with questions, seeing as it sounds like he’s not in the mood, and decided to stay silent. They made it to the edge of town, when Tom finally broke the silence.

”I don’t want to go home.”

”What?”

”I said, I don’t want to go home. We can go anywhere else, but please don’t take me home yet,” he said, almost pleadingly.

”Oh, uh, yeah alright,” Tord responded, before finding a nearby parking lot to turn around in. There was no speaking after that. Not until they reached the other side of town, and headed out to a nearby one. Tord has decided to put on some music, but nothing good was on, so he shut it off. Almost as soon as they left the town, Tord decided the silence was too much.

”Honestly, what happened?”

”What?” Tom turned to look at him, for the first time in a while.

”What happened? You said some things happened yesterday and you needed to clear your head again,” Tord turned to go down a far less used road, rather then the highway. Tom silently thanked him. It’s so much quieter this way.

”Nothing you need to know about.”

”This is the second time in a week you’ve called me early in the morning to come pick you up from that bar that you walk to,” Tord shook his head, “Something’s wrong.”

Tom paused before saying, “Life just hasn’t been the kindest to me lately.”

”So, you decide to drink your troubles away? You can do that at home, can’t you?” Tom scoffed in response.

“I know I can. But that means I’m still at home, where the trouble hits most.”

”Why do you wait until it’s really early in the morning to go to the bar though, when you can just go during they day, or evening?”

“Midnight is nice. The cold is numbing, and the sun isn’t glaring in your face. It’s dark and the lights are pretty..” Tom started to trail.

”Why do you call me?” Tord finally asked. He knew he was asking too many questions to a man who was more than likely drunk. That probably wasn’t the best idea, but he wanted to know.

”I don’t know,” Tom responded with a  shrug.

”There has to be some sort of reason, you never call Edd or Matt.”

”Matt doesn’t even function well enough this early to come pick me up. He’d probably end up crashing the car, killing us both. Edd would be devastated about his death.” Tom wasn’t wrong. Matt really didn’t function well this early in the morning. And, he probably would crash the car if Tom called him.

However, Tord strayed off topic, saying, “You don’t think Edd would be devastated about your death too?” Tom just shrugged in response and Tord sighed.

Tom continued though, “I don’t call up Edd because I have this feeling he’ll be pissed at me.”

”He wouldn’t be—“ Tord tried reassuring, but Tom cut him off.

“I know that already. I do. But something in my head keeps telling me not to call him. I call you because I know that if you’re mad at me, it’s nothing new. I’m used to us fighting. It was all a shot in the dark anyways.” If you were to ask Tord, he’d probably feel rather happy that Tom chose to call him when stranded at a bar, scared, over calling Edd or Matt. But, now, if you ask him, he’ll just feel bad for the reasoning why.

”I’m not mad at you, Tom. Just worried,” he said. Tom let out a mock laugh.

”Except, you are! Why wouldn’t you be? I’m not stupid all the time, Tord.”

”I know that, which is why I know you know that’s not true. I’m not mad at you for having problems.” A car passed by them, the headlights glaring into Tord’s eyes. He cursed under his breath and flipped the driver off, not even sure he could see him. Everything went silent for a little bit before Tom spoke up.

”Pull over,” he said.

”What? Why would I do that?”

”Just, pull over damnit!” Tord sighed, and drove to the side, parking the car.

”What do you—“ Tom quickly got out of the car, without giving Tord a chance to realize what was happening, collapsed to the ground and threw up the alcohol he drank earlier. Tord got out, and knelt beside him, rubbing his back to comfort him. He sighed.

««•»»

Tord shot Edd a couple of texts, glancing in the backseat, where Tom was sleeping.

 **tom and i are out don’t worry.** **were okay he just needed to breathe**

**we should be back tomorrow sometime**

He turned off his phone after checking that the messages sent, and pulled back onto the road. A few drivers had passed by them while they were parked. One even stopped to see if they were alright and how she could help. However, Tord declined her help, thanking her, and she was on her way again. He was thankful she tried to help, but he knew he could take care of Tom by himself.

He continued driving down the road a few kilometers, until arriving at a petrol station, and filling the tank of the car. He quickly went and bought something to drink as well. And then, he continued driving until he started feeling his eyes growing heavier. He knew he needed to find a place they could stay. So, he started looking. He checked the clock on the car, and sighed. 4:17. How long had he been driving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this is going to end up being a couple chapter story. Nice. Well, I hope you like it so far..?


	3. i want all that is not mine

When Tom woke, he noticed the car wasn’t moving. His whole body ached when he moved, but he still sat up at stretched, groaning when his back and knuckles cracked. When he looked outside, sure enough, the car wasn’t moving. It wasn’t on the road either. Instead it was in the grass on a hill or cliff overlooking some unknown town.

He looked to the drivers seat to see Tord, leaning back in the seat, sleeping. Tom grabbed his phone and checked the time. 7:38. Before he could do anything else, however, he heard movement from the drivers seat. When he looked up, he saw Tord looking at him with tired eyes.

”You're up,” he said, yawning.

”So are you,” Tom responded.

”Yep.”

”Where are we?” Tom questioned as Tord sat the seat up.

”A town a few hours away from home,” Tord shrugged, turning the car on.

”When I said we could go anywhere but home, I didn’t mean you had to drive for hours on end, you know,” Tom frowned as he adjusted himself and Tord backed away from the cliff.

”Oh, I know. I just figured it’d be nice to go somewhere you wouldn’t know.” Tom had to admit, it is nicer. Everything’s new. But he isn’t sure if that’s good or bad for him right about now.

Tord pulled out back onto the road and asked, “Breakfast?”

««•»»

The two found a small sit-in restaurant and decided to go there for breakfast. They were seated, and soon after their orders were taken, leaving the two in silence once again.

”Why do you keep going to the bar?” Tom thought it weird that Tord would ask this question at that moment. It wasn’t something he even wanted brought up.

”I already told you, it’s because I needed to clear my head,” he responded.

”Thats not a good enough answer. What is happening that is making you walk there too late at night? What is making you call me to take you home, and then you refuse to go home and we end up here? What is happening, Thomas?” There was anger and annoyance in his voice, but a strange comfort in his eyes. Tom was getting really mixed signals and didn’t know how to respond properly. But, he knew he couldn’t avoid the question any longer than he already had.

“Everything has just been piquing lately. I’m nervous about everything, my head is so loud it hurts, and I, for some reason, can’t shake this feeling I’m doing something wrong,” he sighed.

”So, you go to a bar.”

”It helps!” he snapped, before noticing a few other patrons staring at him. He glanced down, “It helps.”

“How in the world would drinking help?”

”I don’t know, but it does,” Tom noticed the blandness in Tord’s voice and facial expression and came to the conclusion that he was a bit pissed off at him.

”You drink too much already,” Tord leaned back in his seat before noticing the waitress coming back with their food.

”I’m aware of that,” Tom responded as their food was sat in front of them.

”And you don’t try to do anything about it?” Tom didn’t respond.

The food was alright, although it could have been better. There was something both could agree on. Tom ended up paying for everything, but he honestly didn’t mind. He had felt as though if it weren’t for him, neither would be in this town eating breakfast anyways. So, he didn’t mind paying at all.

After breakfast, they got back in the car and drove to another petrol station to get more gas. Once Tord got back in the car, he looked over at Tom and sighed.

”Home?”

Tom glanced up, “Yeah, let’s go home.”

««•»»

They were about 3 hours away from their home according to the gps. Tord tried to start conversations by asking questions and seeing what Tom would answer with. But Tom would give plain answers or just shrug, so, Tord stopped. There was no use in trying to talk to him right now.

They weren’t even an hour into their drive when Tord’s phone rang. He sighed and picked it up, handing it to Tom for him to answer. It was Edd.

”Hello?” Tom answered.

”Tom? You’re with Tord, right?” Edd sounded worried almost.

”Yeah, I am,” Tom responded, switching the phone to speakerphone and saying, “He can hear you now.” He knew he wasn’t going to be much use in this call, but Tord couldn’t hold the phone, so he had to hold it for him.

”Tord, where are you two?” Edd asked, loudly. Tom turned the volume down.

”In a town a few hours away. We’re on our way back, I promise,” he responded.

”Why did you two leave?” Tord looked over at Tom as if for confirmation. Instead, Tom spoke up.

”Tord was coming to pick me up at the bar again, and I didn’t want to come home,” he sounded almost disappointed. Disappointed in himself.

”Wait, why?” Now, Edd just sounded confused. The worry in his voice dropped to a minimum. Probably because he knows they’re both alright.

”It’s a private reason, Edd,” Tord spoke up. Tom silently thanked him for answering for him.

”Oh. Alright then. Just, stay safe you two, okay?”

”We will, Edd. Don’t worry,” Tord smiled.

”I’ll worry if I want to. But, alright. Love you guys!”

”Love you too, Edd,” Both said in unison before hearing the call end on Edd’s end. Tom ended the call on their end and sighed.

”You alright?” Tord asked.

”No, not really.”

««•»»

”Where are they?” Matt asked as Edd came and sat next to him on the sofa.

”A town a bit away,” Edd responded. “They seem to be doing alright with each other. At least, they didn’t sound pissed when on the phone.”

”That’s a good sign!” Matt smiled. Edd has been worried about them all morning. They can’t stand the sight of each other, so why would they be out together? For hours on end?

”I guess it is. Huh,” Edd paused, “I hope they’re alright and haven’t ripped out each other’s throats yet,” he laughed. Of course, it sounded like a joke, however, half of him was as serious as he could get. He really was worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be out like 4 days ago and I’m so sorry it wasn’t. But. The problem is, is ao3 needs to stop deleting my work :T
> 
> But, either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. i want him but were not right

When Tom and Tord finally got home, Tom went straight to his room and hadn’t come out the rest of the night. Edd knew better than to go bother him. However, he asked Tord what happened on their little “trip” but Tord just told him everything was fine, and left it at that. Edd couldn’t say too many changed over the next week or so, although some things did. Tom was spending more time in Tord’s room when Edd thought about it. They weren’t always talking, but sometimes they were. Sometimes Tom just sat on Tord’s bed and watched him work without any conversation.

Edd knew it to be rude to listen in on them when they spoke, and he often left them alone. However, when he passed Tord’s room one day, he couldn’t help but overhear something odd.

”Tord, what happened to us?” Edd stopped.

”What do you mean?”

“I mean, what happened to us? We used to be really close. Whatever happened to that?” Tom sighed.

”You got drunk and naïve, and I got greedy and egotistical. I guess we just weren’t right for each other.” That made Tom laugh a bit.

”You say that as if we were dating,” Edd smiled at that. It did sound like that.

”Might as well have been, if I’m being honest,” Tom stopped laughing. Tord wasn’t joking, was he?

”What?” Edd peeked in through the crack in the door. Tord wasn’t looking at Tom.

”Might as well have been. We could have been friends, to lovers, to a happy couple. But we weren’t.”

Tom stared, ”Neither of us were—“

”Ready, I guess.” Tord finished, shrugging.

Edd backed away and decided it best to stop listening. Especially since their conversation was meant to be private in the first place. He continued down the hallway to his own bedroom, thinking. Had Tord really thought they could have been a good pair? Edd wouldn’t have  argued with him back in high school, but now it seemed more unlikely. However, not quite impossible. But, it still left him thinking.

««•»»

”Could we have worked?” Tom asked, leaning back on Tord’s bed.

”Maybe. We’ll never know, will we?” He sighed.

Tom shrugged, “We could.”

”Unlikely. Just look at us,” Tord turned to face Tom, he eyes tired. He yawned and continued, “You're you and I’m me. You’re beautiful. And you’re capable of so much, but you won’t act on that. And, I do act on it. But that also means you have time for others and don’t lock yourself in your room working away your life,” he gestured around them.

“Well, sometimes, we all need that kind of ambition.”

”Yeah, well, not to this extent,” Tord stood up and walked over to the bed, saying, “Move over.” Tom obliged and moved to make room for Tord to sit next to him. He leaned up against the wall and sighed.

“So, you really would have no hope in us?” Tom asked.

”I should have asked you out in year 11 when I had the chance, really,” he said, almost ignoring the question.

”For the experience, or were you really crushing on me?”

Tord looked over at him and laughed, “I was so in love with you in high school.”

”You grew out of that?”

”Not sure yet.” Everything went silent once again.

Tom got up, and started for the door, saying, “Tell me when you know for sure.” Tord nodded. As soon as Tom walked out the door, he went to close it, then turn the lights off.

It took an hour before he could fall asleep. He was too busy thinking about what they had said. Yes, he did regret not asking Tom out in high school. And, yes, he wasn’t entirely sure whether or not he still loved him. However, as he drifted off to sleep, he knew the answer.

««•»»

The next morning, all four sat down for breakfast and began discussing what their plans for the day were, as per usual. Edd noticed, however, how quiet Tord was being.

”Are you alright, Tord? You’ve hardly spoken,” he asked.

Tord looked up, startled almost, “Huh? Oh, I’m alright. Just thinking.”

”About what?” asked Matt.

”Something,” he left it at that. They continued eating, nearly forgetting that brief conversation. However, Tord spoke up again.

”Tom,” he started, everyone looking up at him, “I’ve been thinking. About what we spoke about last night.”

Tom looked up at him, “What about it? Not much needs to be said, really.”

”Actually, you did tell me to tell you the answer when I figured it out. And I think I’ve figured it out.” Tord set his fork down, and looked up at Tom, who was returning his gaze.

”And?” Edd and Matt looked between each other, confused.

”I still am,” Tord sighed.

”You still are,” Tom repeated.

”But I’m not sure if I want to do anything about it just yet. I don’t want to ask you out and put you in any sort of situation where you feel the need to answer me,” Tord smiled at him, “I’ll wait.” At this point, Edd understood a bit of what was happening, however, Matt was still clueless. Edd nudged his arm, whispering he would tell him later.

Tom smiles back, “You’re still in love with me, huh.” He was saying it to himself more, almost as if in disbelief. Tord nodded.

”Hopefully a day will come where I can say something about it. For now, let’s stick to what we've been doing.”

”Fighting?”

”Nah. I much prefer you waking my up at ungodly hours to drive you home,” he laughed, and Tom joined. Edd looked between them and smiled. This could end either very bad, or very well. For the sake of everyone, he hoped it would be the latter. And for the most part, it seemed to be just that.


End file.
